


Hallmark Moments

by tejas



Series: Distractions [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food, foreplay and Manly Men who are consistently surprised by how sappy they can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark Moments

Daniel stood in front of the sink and contemplated a shower verses a quick wipe down. Jack's surprise "attack" this morning had left him in need of one, but the morning's exercise had also awakened his stomach. Allowing his appetite to make the decision, Daniel washed quickly at the sink and grabbed a warm cloth for Jack before stepping back into the bedroom.

"Head's up!" Daniel tossed the cloth to Jack, who was still lounging in bed, and then grabbed their robes from the closet.

"I guess the honeymoon's over." Jack groused dramatically and put the cooling, dripping washcloth to good use. "Time was you'd've dragged me into the shower. Now all I get is a frigid, barely damp rag thrown in my face." Daniel slipped into his robe and held Jack's while he sat down on the edge of the bed next to his lover.

"Jack, I hate to tell you, but the _honeymoon_ has been over for a long time." Daniel leaned down and kissed Jack soundly. "But I have no objection to dragging you into a shower after breakfast. Or," he paused and sat up, as if thinking it over, "_being_ dragged into the shower." Daniel shrugged. "As it would result in both of us in there at the same time, I don't think who does the dragging really matters, do you?"

Jack pushed up on one arm and leaned in to lick Daniel's neck. "Mmmm... I could eat." Daniel rolled his eyes and shoved Jack's robe at him as he stood up and grinned down at his lover.

"Save it, Jack." Daniel tied his robe and headed for the kitchen. "Food first, then sex."

"Ah-ah, I beg to differ, Dr. Jackson." Jack caught up with him in the hall and threw his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Sex first, then food, then sex after." They separated in the kitchen, with Daniel heading for the coffee pot and Jack for the refrigerator.

"Very good, Colonel. It's good to know you were paying attention. So, we've had the first sex, now we'll have food, then sex again, then," Daniel poured up the last cup from the pot Jack had apparently made earlier and started prepping a new pot.

"Yard work." Jack interrupted as he set eggs, butter, onion and a pepper on the counter.

"Yard work?" Daniel got out a knife and cutting board and started dicing the onion for omelets, with his coffee sitting close at hand.

"Yard work." Jack came out with a bottle of beer and set it down with the rest of the ingredients.

"Not a nap?" Daniel set down his knife, grabbed the beer and put it back in the fridge with a glare at Jack. "Not a chance in hell, flyboy."

"No nap, yard work and you have no adventure in your soul." Jack started cracking eggs into a bowl while Daniel just shook his head and went back to the onion.

"You want to waste all that energy on the _yard_?" Daniel cored the poblano pepper and tossed the refuse into the sink to go down the garbage disposal.

"Think of it as foreplay." Jack set the skillet down on the burner and turned it on. Peeling the paper back from the end of a stick of butter, he rubbed it on the inside of the pan as it heated, lightly coating the darkened surface.

"Foreplay. Really." Daniel's look of disbelief went unseen as Jack bent over to get another pan out to cook the omelet in. Daniel proceeded to scrape the onion and pepper into the waiting skillet. The vegetables sizzled as they hit the hot butter and he began stirring them to keep them from burning.

"Yes, foreplay. Really." Jack prepared the second skillet as he had the first one, though without heating it up yet. The still-softened end of the stick of butter was sufficient to coat the pan.

"How did I not know you were so strange?" Daniel tossed the vegetables a little in their skillet. "Is there any garlic?" Jack shrugged.

"I don't think so. How _did_ you not know I was so strange?" He glanced at the vegetables Daniel was cooking and turned the burner on under his own skillet.

"So this is what, a grass kink? Come near me with a rake and you'll be singing high enough to make Beverly Sills weep." Daniel turned the burner off under his skillet and gave the onions and peppers a final stir. He got cumin, garlic powder and cayenne from the spice rack and started seasoning the eggs.

"She's dead, Daniel." Jack grabbed the cayenne and put it back in the spice rack, replacing it with black pepper.

"Exactly." Daniel frowned at the black pepper and shook his head, muttering "infidel" under his breath.

"It's a 'watching you wearing my cutoffs while you get hot and sweaty' kink." Jack dug around in a drawer and found the omelet spatula. He set that down on the counter next to the stove and then set about making toast.

"Amazing what you learn about your lover after a couple of years. If I'd known about this laundry thing of yours, we'd spend a lot more time at my place." Daniel poured the eggs into the pan, watching carefully to keep them from burning. He smiled as Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist. Jack's chin settled on his shoulder and Daniel relaxed into the warmth from his lover's body. Daniel turned his head far enough to kiss the side of Jack's face and then looked back down to his cooking.

"Smells good." Jack snuck one hand under Daniel's robe and caressed his flank. "The eggs smell good, too." Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Cheese, Jack." Daniel pointed to the bag of grated cheese with the spatula.

"Cheese, Daniel?" Jack kissed Daniel's neck and then released him. "And you call _me_ kinky?" Jack brought him the cheese and then resumed his place snuggled up to Daniel's back arms around his lover's waist.

"I never thought I'd get used to interactive cooking." Daniel sprinkled the cheese evenly over the cooking eggs then added the cooked vegetables on top. With a practiced flip of the spatula, he folded the omelet and nudged it into the center of the pan.

"It's the only way to go, Daniel." Jack nibbled on Daniel's ear and was rewarded with a shiver in response.

"You're sure we need to do yard work, Jack?" Daniel turned off the burner and set the skillet off to the side before turning around and putting his own arms around Jack. "Seems like such a _waste_." Their lips met in a warm, lingering kiss. "So many other interesting things we could spend the day doing."

"You said that last time, too." Jack ran his hands down to cup Daniel's ass. "Which is why we _have_ to do yard work today." Daniel sighed and rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder.

"You win. But I expect a good hard fuck afterward." Daniel kissed Jack on the nose and released him.

"I think that can be arranged." Jack put the toast on a plate and set it on the table along with the marmalade and grape jelly. "If you're a good boy, that is."

Daniel rolled his eyes and got out plates before serving up their breakfast, half on one plate, half on the other. "And if I'm not a 'good boy', as you put it?" He carried the plates to the table and gave Jack his as he sat down across the table from him.

"Oh, well," Jack paused and took a bite of omelet. Daniel spoke up before he could finish his comment.

"Remember, Jack, I don't _have_ to wear your cutoffs to do yard work." Daniel picked up his knife and started putting marmalade on a piece of toast while trying not to grin at Jack's look of mock horror.

"I was _going_ to say that you can't be anything other than good, so it doesn't really matter." Jack's less than innocent smile did things to Daniel; warm, safe things deep inside. A flood of emotion washed over Daniel and he looked down at his plate for a moment. The intensity left him blinking away sudden moisture.

"Daniel?" He looked up at the concerned tone in Jack's voice. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah," he sniffed. "It's just," Daniel placed his hand over Jack's and squeezed, "sometimes it's like I forget just how much I love you and then it just hits me all at once, y'know?" He smiled, and looked down, embarrassed at his outburst.

"I know." Jack lifted their clasped hands and gently kissed Daniel's knuckles. "I love you, too, y'know. More than I ever thought possible." They sat staring into each other's eyes while their breakfasts cooled on their plates.

"Is the Hallmark moment over, Jack?" They each pulled their hands back and busied themselves with their food.

"Um, yeah. Good omelet, by the way." Jack took a huge bite and refused to look at Daniel.

"Thanks." Daniel took a bite of toast and swallowed quickly. "Jack? Let's not,"

"Do that again?"

"Right." He chased his toast with a bite of omelet. "At least not", Daniel waved his hand to indicate where they were sitting, "here. It's weird." They worked through their breakfasts quickly, the intense moment over and Daniel wondered just how hard it would be to get another Hallmark moment out of his lover later in bed.

"You cooked, so I'll clean up while you get changed." Jack stood and started clearing the table. "Cutoffs are in the third drawer."

Daniel grinned at his lover's single-mindedness. "Aren't they always?"

"_Just_ the cutoffs, Daniel." Jack spoke over his shoulder as opened the dishwasher.

Daniel chuckled and left the kitchen. Oh, yeah, he was going to get his wish in a few hours. Hallmark moments were all well and good, but there was a lot to be said for foreplay.


End file.
